The Blind Leading the Blind
by Rory Fluker
Summary: Hisao can't get her out of his mind She's forever ingrained in his dreams How will he make her his? Maybe some friendly advice from a certain tall, blonde woman might do the trick!


I'd thought about her again. That would be the second night in a row. However, this time she wasn't happy. But she wasn't sad either. She was simply there. And so was I. The landscape was white, with the blue sky shimmering overhead. She didn't seem to notice the absurdity of the situation, content to simply look into the sky, watching the clouds roll by, like passing cars. It was the first time I'd seen her truly focused on something other than reading. It suited me just fine, as we lay there in silence. Silence rolled by, for what seemed liked forever. Then she turned to me.

'Hisao?'

'Yes, Hanako?' I said, in a dry fashion, resembling someone who had just ate and needed a drink to quench their thirst. My throat was hardly moist so, on reflection, the words sounded quite raspy. She simply smiled, the first time I had seen her smile in quite a while.

'Y-Y-You think we'll ever be able to live normal lives after this?' She said wistfully, in an almost offhand manner. I simply looked back up to the sky, thinking to myself. Would we be able to integrate? Would we even want to? Not just us, everyone here. What if Shizune and Misha drifted apart? I couldn't imagine seeing the striking blue haired mute without her bubbly, pink-haired counterpart.

'What do you mean by normal?' I said, not looking over to her. This question was met by a few seconds of silence and what sounded like a squeak from Hanako.

'U-Um….I don't know. You know…like…normal people…' Now, I know I'm not the most tactful person on the planet, but I knew an opening for flattery when I saw one.

'But we are normal, Hanako' I said, in an almost reassuring tone. She looked up at me, giving me that small smile she always did.

'Y-You know what I mean…' She blushed, slightly. 'Like Yuuko and Mutou….'

'I wouldn't call Yukko very normal, Hanako. She's one of the most stressed people I have been fortunate to meet…' I said, with a slight laugh. It was mirrored by Hanako, who giggled into her hand. A rare sight for the dark haired girl. It made me feel at peace. I closed my eyes, taking in the gentle breeze.

I awoke with a start. My heart had begun to beat a little more quickly than usual. Just calm down. Please. I took a deep breath, feeling the pain subside. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Yawning widely, I grabbed the bottle of pills next to my bed, taking two out and swallowing them without a second thought. It was sunny, the start of the spring term. Finally, the weather seemed to be getting better. I was all I could do to stay out of the rain and not catch a cold.

Getting to the showers, I made sure to take a longer one than usual. It had been very touch and go for a while, but finally my sleeping pattern was doing well and I was getting the rest I needed. However, that didn't stop Kenji from interrupting my post-shower routine.

'Hey, dude' Kenji said, making me jump slightly.

'Jesus, Kenji, you startled me' I said, a quick palpitation coming across my chest. 'A little warning would have been nice?'

'What? You expecting some company?' Kenji said, abruptly.

'What? No!' I said indignantly.

'It's a woman, isn't it?' Kenji said, jump to conclusions immediately. I was stunned for a moment, before shaking my head vigorously.

'Kenji, would I really bring a woman in here to shower with me? You know that's off limits'

'Of course I know that!' Kenji said, quickly. 'I just want to make sure that, if you did have female company, that they wouldn't take advantage of you when your back was turned…'

'Kenji…' It was too early to be dealing with his ramblings. 'Haven't you got something better to do?'

'Dude, just calm down, alright?' Kenji said with a harsh tone. 'Way to thank me for saving your life…' I wished to protest, but with the towel around my waist, I decided not to. I made my excuses, much to the chagrin of Kenji and left. Closing the door behind me, I sighed. I had forgotten how persistent that man is. I walked over to my closet, toweling my shoulders off. I slipped into a t-shirt and jeans, pulling on my shoes, as a knock at the door made me look up.

'Kenji!' I yelled, in an annoyed fashion. 'Not now!' There was a slight pause, before an all too familiar voice came from behind the door


End file.
